


A City of Bullets and Jade

by ji_ricekrispeetreat



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comedy, Criminal AU, Cussing, Established OT7, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Imprinting, Like really fucking slow, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating, Morally Grey Characters, Multi, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Unrequited Love, Violence, ahh yes, have little importance but i hyperfixate on them, hoseok is my bias, lots of implied sex but little to no actual smut, lots of world building, original character is a beta, seokjin is a bad bitch, the readers will without a doubt believe that, what a wonderful day for deception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_ricekrispeetreat/pseuds/ji_ricekrispeetreat
Summary: The Bangtan Group is the most powerful crime syndicate in Seoul, South Korea. The family has taken over every inch of the city, reigning over the people like it’s their own personal game of chess. The city has been split off into five sections and left in the hands of smaller syndicates and families. Like the Wang family, for instance, a syndicate built from the ground up by the youngest child, and only daughter, Jasmine Wang, a beta who prides herself in her ability to command a room without the help of the animal instincts of others. Jasmine has worked hard to construct her business, running it like a well oiled machine, striving for the perfection she knows she can achieve. But when a new group of self-proclaimed revolutionaries shows up and starts attacking the Bangtan Group’s business, the members have to work together to remind the city of who it belongs to. Of course, while courting the beta they’ve been pining after for years, because why not?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm glad you're here!  
> My name is Jianna, but you can call me Ji.  
> This is my first time posting any of my work on the internet so I'm scared, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> This is a really dark fic, so please take care of yourself and I'll try my best to post trigger warnings at the beginning of any possibly triggering chapters.  
> I apologize in advance for any typos haha  
> Oh! and one more thing before I let you go...  
> ***I do not condone any of the actions that take place in this fic. this is a work of fiction and none of this, under any circumstance is something I support or believe in***

It was calm. Too calm for Namjoon’s comfort. He leaned back in his office chair. All the paperwork for the casino was perfect and orderly. Nothing detrimental had happened to anyone in the past week. They had gotten into the rhythm of their schedules and just went about their separate businesses without interruption. Interactions and communication within the pack were better than they had been in months. Namjoon and the other alphas haven’t had to deal lessons to any of their branches in a while. Everyone was behaving. Something was wrong. Something was so obviously wrong. The week had been too quiet. Namjoon sighed and picked up his phone to call Jin.

“Hey Joonie.”

“Hi Hyung.”

“Is everything ok?” Namjoon could hear the concern in the omega’s voice and waited a moment before responding.

“I finished all my work,” he started.

“And?” Namjoon didn’t finish his sentence. “Well?”

“Doesn’t everything feel too calm for you?” Seokjin was taken aback by the question.

“I’m choking on paperwork,” he deadpanned.

“Well yeah, but doesn’t it feel quiet? Too quiet?” Seokjin stayed silent. “Nobody’s misbehaved in a week, Taehyung is making sale after sale, all the businesses are running smoothly, Yoongi and Hoseok don’t even need to leave the penthouse anymore, no one’s tried to attack us, the lords are all paying everything perfectly on time and our profits haven’t dropped a single cent.”

“Sounds like the dream, Sweetheart.”

“Something feels off,” Namjoon insisted.

“Go home, Namjoon,” Jin scolded. “You said you finished up for the day, you’re most likely exhausted and overworked if you’re done this early. You probably just need a good dicking to get your mind off the spreadsheets.” Namjoon rolled his eyes. Seokjin let out a warning growl in response to his silence. “Go home, I’ll text Yoon and let him know you’re coming home early.”

Namjoon did admit that he wanted to leave the office, he missed his mates and knew that his hyung was right, because he always is. The alpha let out a small sigh.

“Okay, Hyung.”

“Good boy,” Jin praised.

“I’ll see you tonight. Love you, Hyung.”

“I love you too, Baby.” 

Namjoon packed up his things and walked out of the office, ready to spend time with his mates to try to forget the nagging of anxiety in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue, even though there's not much to go on. Chapter 1 is already up so feel free to read on ahead if you'd like.  
> I'm not done with this work yet, and I haven't worked on it in a while, so if you liked it please let me know and hopefully I'll get the motivation to work on it some more here soon.  
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!  
> 


	2. Chapter 1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro to our main character, that's about it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're back.  
> I don't have very much to say this time around so I just hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jasmine loved her job. She loved the intense organization, the socializing with her usual customers, the meetings, the deals, the shipments, the packages, the commanding. She didn’t want anything else out of life. Her day to day lifestyle was perfect, in her opinion, and she didn’t want that to change one bit. 

Jasmine looked out her kitchen window while slowly sipping her coffee. She mentally went over everything she had to get done that day and contemplated whether she actually wanted to eat breakfast or not. She glanced at her bodyguard, Sehun, to ask that very question only to see him already shaking his head.

“You spend too much time with her,” Chanyeol, her most trusted soldier, chuckled at his two friends. 

“You spend too much time with her,” Sehun repeated, in what could only be described as the most condescending tone on the planet. Jasmine smiled at their childish antics, and with her mug of coffee in hand, she escaped the cat fight to her office to officially start her day’s work.

Jasmine’s office was the kind of office you see in those home-owner magazines. Her office took up the back corner of the house and consisted of floor to ceiling windows that displayed her beautifully landscaped backyard, a library that covered a whole wall, and a perfectly organized desk that had all its pencils in a row. While Jasmine preferred to keep the rest of the house light and open with soft greys and pastel greens, her office was the exact opposite of that. Dark wood floors perfectly complemented the crimson colored walls. A black leather couch and seating area sat across from the giant bookshelf, and the art on the walls, gifted to her by Taehyung, featured black and grey silhouettes accented in 24 karat gold leafing. Anyone who stepped into her office would automatically assume that she was a strong, alpha businessman who got everything they wanted and closed every deal. They’d only be wrong about two things.

Her mug gently placed on the desk, Jasmine went to work making sure the previous day’s papers were in order and began to sort out the papers she’d need for that day. There weren’t any huge deals happening, only a few of her regular orders and interviewing new, possible clients.

Jasmine was very peculiar about who she chose to work with, and was even more cautious about who her clients were. It took at least six months to become one of her clients, and it usually ended in a ten year contract that ensured that they would only buy products through her. Jasmine considered this the key to running a successful, profitable business and it was one of the reasons Bangtan hired her to run their cartel.

The process to get approved for a meeting with the infamous drug dealer “Jade,” as she was referred to in the industry, started with a waiting list that’s a mile long, followed by numerous background checks, resumes, interviews, fines, tests, and a couple of search warrants. If one so happened to make it through all of those requirements then they might, maybe, get an appointment with Jade, most of which lasted a whole of two minutes where Jasmine would walk in, examine the potential customer in silence, and then walk out while she mumbled something under her breath about how pathetic today’s “gangsters” were with their incredible lack of class.

A knock on the door made Jasmine pause her intense email checking to look up and find that Sehun was standing at attention in front of her.

“Speak.”

“Mr. Kim is waiting for you in the living room.”

“Which one? There’s fucking seven of them, Sehun,” Jasmine chided.

“Hoseok.”

“Now was that so hard?” She teased. “Tell him I’ll be out in a minute, I just have to finish up a couple things.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jasmine sent a glare his way at the title and then went back to checking her email.

In reality, checking her email was the last thing Jasmine did in the morning before she began getting ready to go out. She was actually completely free to meet with Hoseok, but Jasmine found a certain satisfaction in making him wait for her. It reminded him that he couldn’t command her and that she was the one who called the shots in their relationship, and it pleased her to know that he would willingly wait for her instead of forcing her to give him the attention he feels he’s entitled to. 

Jasmine sipped away at her coffee and stared out at her garden. Built from the ground up, just like everything else she owned. She turned around to lean on her desk and opened the top, right drawer. Jasmine sighed as she picked up the shiny, silver handgun and admired the weight of it in her hand. She missed the feeling of keeping this gun on her person at all times. She cocked the gun, pointed it at the window, pulled the trigger, and heard the click of an unloaded barrel. She sighed, memories of the field flashing before her eyes. She promptly snapped herself out of her daze and returned the pistol to its home. She downed the rest of her coffee, calmly stepped out of her office and strolled right into the kitchen. She didn’t give a second thought to her guest as she thoroughly rinsed out her mug and started cutting herself a grapefruit to enjoy at the kitchen island. She watched as footmen walked in and out of the kitchen, through the back door, into the living room, hopping up and down the stairs, all on missions, rushing around her as she ate her fruit languidly. 

Once finished with her impromptu breakfast, Jasmine finally made her way to the living room where none other than Kim Hoseok was lounging on her couch, fiddling with a small pocket knife. Jasmine let the alpha’s fresh, orange scent fill her nose and cloud her senses for a moment.

“Only 30 minutes?” Hoseok kept his focus on the sharp object in his hand as he spoke. “I’m surprised, the wait is usually never shorter than an hour.”

“I was feeling generous,” Jasmine shrugged. “Think of it as a ‘thank you’ for your help last week.”

“That was nothing, Minnie.” The beta sighed at the nickname.

“Nothing for you, 15 million won for me.” Hoseok didn’t reply. “What do you want?”

“You.” It was Jasmine’s turn to stay silent. Hoseok sighed. “Can’t a guy just check up on his favorite beta?”

“No.”

“I’m being serious, the pack misses you. You haven’t visited the penthouse in five days.”

“Who said I wasn’t being serious?” Jasmine ignored the alpha’s second statement.

“Jasmine.”

“Hoseok.” Said alpha narrowed his eyes at the lack of honorific. Jasmine didn’t correct herself.

“Why are you SO stubborn?”

“Because if I wasn’t then I’d be expected to kneel at the feet of anyone who ordered me to.” Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “I know, I know, ‘the pack would never ask for such a thing’ but I would not be where I am today if I was a people-pleaser.” Hoseok let out an exasperated breath and ran his finger through his hair in the way guys do when they don’t have anything else to do with their hands (take Jimin as an example).

“You know we just want to take care of you.”

“And you all know I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.”

Jasmine loved living by herself. She didn’t need an alpha to protect her and she didn’t need an omega to pamper her. She admired the amount of love and dedication that Hoseok’s pack shared for each other, but she didn’t need the affection and the validation of others to live. And frankly, a mate just wouldn’t fit into her work-centered life.

“Jimin and Taehyung are throwing another dinner party tonight. Come. Seokjin will send over a hair and make-up crew and the omegas will buy you a new dress.” Jasmine sighed, mulling the invitation over in her head. She didn’t have very many errands to run that day, she could easily fit in a whole afternoon with the omegas without an issue. She also knew that Bangtan knew she wasn’t busy. “Kookie hasn’t spoken since Monday’s meeting,” Hoseok added in a low voice. Jasmine sent the alpha a small glare, she recognized what he was trying to do, but she had already mentally agreed.

“Fine.” Hoseok’s familiar smile appeared on his face. “Tell Jinnie oppa that I’ll meet him at the usual cafe at 1 to go shopping.” Jasmine stood up to leave. “I have stuff to do now. You know where the door is.” Hoseok grabbed her hand.

“Thank you.” Jasmine offered him a smile as he stood up. “I’ll see you tonight, stay safe.”

“Yeah, whatever, don’t get slaughtered.” And with that, Jasmine turned away and padded up the stairs to her room.

Hoseok’s smile didn’t falter as he walked out the door and left the beta’s house, his inner alpha whimpered at the loss of the girl’s smooth coffee scent, but Hoseok didn’t worry, he’ll just have to wait for another day to drown himself in her scent. And Hoseok would wait. He just wasn’t sure if the rest of his pack could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like this so I know if I should keep posting or not haha.  
> Do you think if it'd be helpful if I put worldbuilding facts at the beginning of the chapter? Or if I made a separate chapter all together? Or maybe a different work and make this a series? I have a lot of ideas and outside content for this work, so tell me what you want I guess.  
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
